Robert The Adventurer's A Christmas Carol
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Fanmake of the Jim Carrey Christmas movie. Carl Frederickson is as cold as the winter snow and does not care for those around him even on Christmas, but three ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future may change how he views things forever.
1. Cast

_**A **_

_**CHRISTMAS **_

_**CAROL**_

Fanmake of the Jim Carrey Christmas movie. Carl Frederickson is as cold as the winter snow and does not care for those around him even on Christmas, but three ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future may change how he view things forever.

* * *

**Cast**

Scrooge - Carl Frederickson (UP)

Bob Cratchet - Lunar Night (Pony OC)

Fred - Robert (Disney OC)

Mrs. Cratchet - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)

Tiny Tim - Pipsqueak (My Little Pony)

Jacob Marley - Lex Luther (Superman)

Ghost Of Christmas Past - Gandalf (Lord Of The Rings)

Ghost Of Christmas Present - Discord (My Little Pony)

Ghost Of Christmas Future - Darth Vader (Star Wars)


	2. Cold As The Winter Snow

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**DEAD AS A DOORNAIL **_

_**COLD AS THE WINTER SNOW**_

* * *

Our story begins in a bustling small town of Toon Town years ago on Christmas Eve. Something is about to change one cold hearted and greedy man's life forever but we will let you folks decide for yourself. We now see the title of the story on a book before it open up. We now see words at the beginning that say this...

_"Lex Luther was dead: to begin with."_

The book now showed the picture of a greedy man before we see him in a coffin, dead and with coins over his eyes his eye. The greedy soul died a while ago and is going to be buried soon.

Someone look on nearby while sighing in annoyance. He's an old man in buttoned white shirt, a black bow tie, a brown coat, and was wearing a pair of glasses. He was known as Carl Frederickson, Luther's partner.

Carl - Eh, Lex...quite dead as a doornail."

He said with a nod as he turn to the undertaker named Gibbs and a boy named Cody who watched on.

Carl - Ah, let's just bury the man and be on with it."

Gibbs - Ahem, the certificate of death, sir."

He reminded Carl. Gibbs nods as he got the mentioned certificate out, then Carl opened and signed it on the witness line. Now Mr. Luther will be buried officially. Gibbs took the certificate before holding his hand out as if wanting something,

Gibbs - "Ahem."

Carl frowns a bit. Why must he have to pay for his dead partner to be buried? Back then, corpses were buried without any money problem whatsoever!

Still, he opened a bag of gold and took out a single coin, giving it to Gibbs in annoyance.

Carl - Ah here, take it and I hope you choke."

Carl snapped as he gave the gold coin to Gibbs who looked at the thing with a frown.

Gibbs - Hey, hey, this isn't what we..."

Gibbs begins to say, reaching his arm out while wanting the other coin. Carl backed away with a scowl.

Gibbs - Ahem, well?"

Carl frowned even more but took out another coin from the bag. Carl was shaking his hand a bit, reluctant to pay the undertaker the other half of the price at first.

Still, Carl let it go and dropped what he owed to Gibbs.

Cody was about to close the coffin and take Mr. Luther away to his final rest when Carl shouted while pointing,

Carl - Hold it!"

The boy yelps as he back away in alarm.

Carl - Back away, kid."

Carl goes up to the corpse of his partner as if paying his last respects. Instead, he took the two coins off of Lex's closed eyes. He smirked and rubbed them together.

That old dead man won't need these coins where he's going!

Carl - Tuppence is tuppence, whatever that means."

Carl remarked as he put the coins in his bag. At least the man got what he paid off back.

Gibbs and Cody frowned as they watched him leave. What a greedy Scrooge!

Outside, a chorus was singing while Carl was prepared to head on back to his place of business.

He bumped into a couple named Will Turner and Elizabeth, both of them frown at the grumpy man while the woman says,

Elizabeth - Excuse me!

Will just frowned as he shook his head. Why must Carl always be extra grumpy around this time of year?

As Carl moved on, he stop to glance at a chorus of ponies made up of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Rainbow Dash singing a Christmas song.

Six: _**Oh, tidings for comfort joyFrom heavenly heavenly father of blessed...**_

Pinkie: _**Age**_

Fluttershy: _**And...**_

The ponies slowly stop singing and look fearful at Carl glaring angrily at them while snapping,

Carl - Bah, humbug!

Some of the singing chorus hid their coin cups behind themselves before backing away.

Carl grumbled as he kept on walking Once the grumpy man is gone, Rarity motioned the others to keep on singing.

While the song continues, Carl stopped a moment as a carriage pass by.

Mr. Grumpy glance at two young animals named Simba and Bambi sliding downward on some ice while laughing. The cub said,

Simba - "Woo-hoo!"

Bambi - Giddyup, go on, yahoo!"

Carl - Ugh, won't do you any good."

He said as he walked down the street, going past people going about town and doing their usual business. It's the Christmas season.

To most people, it's the best time of the year.

For Carl, he just wanted to ignore Christmas and pretend that it never existed.

Carl grumbled as a dog named Pluto saw him and whimper in alarm while moving away, causing his owner named Mickey, who was holding him by leash, to yelp as he got pulled around. Now we see a view of the whole town of Toon Town.

**Robert The Adventurer's**

**A Christmas Carol**

At a house, servant was fixing the table for dinner. Of course, down below near a window that is to the kitchen, a group of kids were outside as the girl plead to someone inside the place,

Finally a chef named Louie appeared at the window frowning as he said,

Louie - Fine, whatever. Merry Christmas from the mayor, you hungry brats!"

The cook tossed a skinny leg out the window, much to the kids' delight.

However a rat named Templeton appeared and snatched the skinny leg and made off with it, with the annoyed shouting kids chasing him causing some pigeons to fly away from the area.

Meanwhile, we see a chimney sweep named Bert who was cleaning the chimney while getting dirty. In the market divison below, customers were getting food for their meals like fish, chestnuts, wreaths (okay, to hang on doors) and eels.

Meanwhile, a man named Gaston was speaking to some customers as he said,

Gaston - Now here is the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

Of course, he frowns at a kid named Jim Hawkins trying to climb up but he pushed him away.

Gaston - Get lost, Anyway, which one of these nuts hold the pea?"

Gaston put the pea under the nuts and begin shuffling them. Of course, Jim tried to swipe one with the pea under it, much to the salesman's annoyance as he shove him away again while scowling,

Gaston - Bug off!

Tremaine - Excuse me.

A woman named Tremaine said as she goes through the crowd while a scowling Jim left.

Families watch on with smiles while the kids play wheel with sticks, almost running to the alley. They were having fun...until the two kids gasp and run off.

Why? Carl is heading their way and it's bad luck as well as a bad idea to get in his way.

Carl soon arrived at a building and took his key out, using it to unlock the door before opening it. He goes into the said shop as we see the place being marked Frederickson & Luther'. The door itself was slammed close. Time for Carl to begin his usual grumpy money wanting day.

Years had passed since Lex's death and things in Toon Town have changed or stayed the same over time. Of course, one of the places that stayed the same was the business of Frederickson & Luther, though to be honest, the sign of the place was rusting a bit with the 'L' part in Luther's title was coming loose.

It was nighttime as business is almost to a loose inside the place. Carl was counting some money while taking it off the table. He said,

Carl - All right, 50 pounds, 10 shillings to Ratcliffe. Plus his 80% interest compounded daily."

He chuckled while playing with some of his coins before gathering the stuff, hugging them.

Carl - "Ahhh, at times like this, I'm glad money even existed."

In another room, someone or somepony is trying to keep himself warm by a candle. He breathed a little while glancing at a coal box that is unopened, there was barely any coal inside the furnace, Carl prefers to keep the place as cool as he is.

He glanced at the keys to coal box, making him ponder a bit. He is a black pony with a mane of the same color but with blue in it as well, blue eyes, a horn on his head, pair of wings on his side, and a feather pen with a crescent moon on his flank . His name is Lunar Night, Carl's loyal clerk.

Lunar - "Hmmm..."

He said pondering a bit. He wonders if his boss would notice a coal missing if...

Of course Carl glared at Lunar making him get back to work.

Carl knows what his employee wants but no coal for him...ever!

Just then the door opens up with someone coming into the place. He is a man in a brown leather jacket, a hat of the same color, a tan buttoned shirt with pants of the same color, brown shoes, green eyes, and brown hair. His name is Robert, Carl's nephew and his only living relative by blood.

Robert - Merry Christmas, Uncle."

Robert said with a smile as he took off his hat.

Robert - "God save you."

Lunar smiles a bit at the greeting though Carl frowns while scowling,

Carl - Bah, humbug!"

Robert - Christmas a Humbug? Uncle, you don't mean that."

Carl - Merry Christmas, eh? Why would you bother being merry anyway? You're poor enough."

Robert - Why do you have to be so dismal? You're rich enough."

Robert assured his uncle, trying to prove to Carl that he doesn't have to be so dismal, at least during the Christmas holiday.

Carl - Again, humbug!"

Robert - Oh Come on, Uncle, don't be so negative."

He said, smiling as he ever can be as usual.

Carl - Well, can you blame me for being this way in a world with fools like this one? Merry Christmas...what is it to you anyway? In my opinion, it's a time to be paying bills without money, a time for finding yourself a year older and not a penny richer! For Pete's sake, if I had my way, every ignorant fool who goes about with the words 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his own heart!"

Robert - Uncle!

Carl - Nephew, just do me a favor, okay?" Just keep Christmas in your own way and let me keep it in mine."

Robert - Wait, keep it?"

He asked his uncle in disbelief. As Lunar looked on at what's happening, the nephew continued,

Robert - Why you never do keep it, let alone considering it."

Carl - "In that case, just let me not bother with it at all?"

Carl snapped at Robert. His nephew glanced at the small fireplace nearby.

Carl - Anyway, what good has it done to you anyway besides making you act like a nitwit?"

Robert - "Oh, there are a lot of things that I derived from and don't get money on. Christmas is one of them. But I always believed that the holiday is a kind and charitable time, the only time itself when men could open their shut up hearts and think of everyone as fellow travelers to the grave and not as creatures going on other journeys. So the way I see it, Uncle, even though its never put gold or silver in my pocket, I say it has done me good and I say 'God Bless It'!"

Lunar began to applaud Robert for his proud speech.

Unfortunately Carl looks annoyed for 2 reasons. 1, his employee has some nerve to applaud what he thinks is a pathetic speech. 2, Lunar is out of his desk again, probably trying to get some coal.

Carl - One more sound like that, Night, and you will keep Christmas in only one way: losing your job!"

Carl yelled at Lunar causing the pony to yelp as he rushed back to his desk to get back to work. Turning back to Robert he snapped,

Carl - "Well, powerful speaker, Robert. One might believe you would go into poverty."

Robert - "Awww, don't be upset, Uncle. Look, just dine with me and my wife Ariel tomorrow."

Robert said to Carl with a smile on his face.

Robert - We would appreciate it if you did."

Carl - I'd rather rot in a dumpster!"

Robert - But Why? Why so cold hearted, uncle?"

Carl - Why did you ever get married anyway?"

Carl asked him dryly.

Robert laughs as if being ask the most silly question in the world. He reply,

Robert - That's an easy one to answer: because I fell in love."

Carl - Because...you...fell...in love."

Carl said, one of his eyes twitch as if the word 'love' is a curse on him. He headed back to his desk in annoyance while snapping,

Carl - "Good afternoon!"

Robert - "Look, Ariel and I want nothing from you, if you're thinking that, we ask nothing of you. Why, can't we just be friends?"

Carl - I won't change my answer: 'good day to you, sir'!"

Robert can tell that Carl is not in the mood for anymore talking, the he sighs a bit as he said,

Robert - I'm sorry with all my heart, if I irk you for a various reason. I've made the trial from Amish to Christmas and therefore as usual, Merry Christmas, Uncle Carl."

Carl - "Good afternoon!"

He snapped angrily, impatiently wanting his nephew to leave the building and out of his view for the rest of the day.

Robert - And a Happy New Year!"

Carl - "BLAST IT, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? GOOD AFTERNOON!"

He slams his fist trying to get the message across to his nephew. Robert decided to take his leave so he shakes Lunar's hoof while saying,

Robert - "Anyway, a Merry Christmas to you, Lunar."

Lunar - Same to you, sir."

Lunar said with a nod. With that, Robert opened the door and left the building. He can only hope his uncle would at least come to Christmas dinner with him and Ariel, though the poor nephew got a bad feeling that it may not happened as usual like every year.

Carl - Ugh. Anyway, another one, Clerk, making 15 shillings a week and with a wife and family too."

Carl said as he tried to go back to work with his money.

Carl - Talk about a Merry Christmas. Too tired to even bed them I bet."

Suddenly the door is heard opening again, someone else has entered the building. As Carl tried to work, he heard a voice spoke up,

Fancy Pants - Ah, good afternoon, sir."

Carl glanced as he saw two figures coming into the building with smiles on their faces.

There is a pony with a blue mane, a white coat in a fashionable suit, a mustache, a horn on his head, blue eyes, and had three crowns on his flank. His name is Fancy Pants.

The other pony next to him had a brown coat, a mane of the same color but darker, had a neck tie along with a collar, and had three money bags on his flank. His name is Filthy Rich.

Fancy Pants - Frederickson & Luther's I believe?

Lunar then pointed at Carl's direction and Fancy and Filthy walked towards him.

Fancy Pants - Have we the pleasure of talking to Mr. Frederickson or Mr. Luther?"

He asked as he levitated a card with his magic to Carl.

Carl - Well, Luther has been dead for 7 years now, he died this very night."

He said as he took the card.

Fancy Pants - Ahem, I guess we have no doubt that his generosity is well presented by his surviving partner." Anyway, I am Fancy Pants, this is Mr. Filthy Rich, we're part of the charity in Toon Town." At this festive season of the year, Mr. Frederickson, it is more than usually desirable that we should do what we can for the poor and homeless." Any thousands that would want in common comforts and..."

Fancy begins to say but was interrupted as he saw Carl holding the card near the fire and leaning it to the candle flame on his desk, lighting the thing on fire! And it's on purpose too."

Carl - Look, Mr. Fancy Pants, aren't there any prisons?"

He asked in annoyance. The pony yelped as he grab the card with his magic back before blowing the fire out.

Fancy Pants - "Prisons? Oh yes, still plenty of those."

He said with a nod.

Carl - And what about the union work houses?" Please tell me that they are still in operation!"

Fancy Pants - Oh they still are, though some people wish that they were not."

He said with a shrug, wondering where Carl is going with his questions.

Carl - "The treadmill in full bigger?"

Fancy pants - Very busy I should say.

Carl - "Oh good. I was afraid something would stop them from being useful for a long time."

Fancy and Filthy looked very concerned. This guy is not just grumpy, but has no care for the discomfort. Still, perhaps they could try to change his mind.

Fancy Pants - "Yes, anyway, at this time of the year, the Commissioner has asked Rich and me to raise a fund to at least get the poor some meat, drinks and some money.

He said as he took out a document and a pen.

Fancy Pants - "Anyway, we came here seeing if you could donate something. What shall Rich and I put you down for?"

Carl - "Okay, let me give you what I usually give to the poor: nothing!"

Fancy Pants - "Oh, you wish to remain anonymous? Well, that works too..."

Carl - "I wish to be left alone, got it?"

Carl snapped angrily at Fancy and Rich, startling the two in the progress.

Carl - "I do not make myself merry at Christmas and can't afford to do the same to other people. Anyway, those establishments I have mentioned? I support them and I say, anyone who are badly off should go there!"

This made Fancy Pants more uneasy. Carl is actually wanting the misfortune to go into prisons, workhouses and more, to suffer more pain and such. The pony protested,

Fancy Pants - "But a lot of people don't want to go there at all!

In fact many would rather die!"

Carl - "Well, if they rather die, then they should get it over with and drop dead already! At least that way, the surplus population would be decreased!"

Carl snapped furiously making Fancy Pants, Filthy Rich, and Lunar look shocked at what he just said.

This man is practically supporting homicide or something.

Carl - "If you two are done wasting my time, good afternoon!"

Fancy Pants - Uh, good afternoon to you, sir."

He said as he and Filthy Rich quickly leave the building. Carl sighs in annoyance. At least those two are gone.

Later in the night, Carl looked at his pocket watch and saw the time, it's almost closing time. He closed his watch and got out of his seat, glaring at Lunar who looked at him hopefully. He could tell what his faithful clerk would wish to ask him.

Carl - You'd want the whole day off tomorrow I'm guessing?"

Lunar - Well, it would be for the best, sir. I got a family who I want to spend Christmas with and all that."

Lunar said as the candle is blown out on Carl's desk.

Carl - It's not for the best nor is it fair to me! If I were to dock you a pound for it, you would think yourself unused. But at the same time, you don't think the same for me because I have to pay the day's wages for no work whatsoever!"

Lunar - Christmas is only once a year sir. All the other businesses would be closed, so what's the point in doing your own business while no one else is? Doesn't make sense to me."

Carl - Bah. To me, it's just an excuse to pick a man's pocket every December the 25th."

Lunar sighs as he put his pen down before blowing out his own candle, shivering a bit. Looks like his boss won't give him a day off anyway.

That is until Carl groans,

Carl - But I suppose I could give you the whole day if you want it so badly. But remember, I want you here earlier the next morning, do I make myself clear?"

Lunar - "Yes, sir."

Lunar said with a nod while smiling. Carl gave him the day off tomorrow! This is great! Now the pony can celebrate Christmas with his wife and family. Sure, they won't get much due to their poor state but at least they got each other.

Carl, now done closing up for Christmas, opened the door and took his leave. Once his boss is gone, Lunar waited for a moment, then rushed back to get his employer's usual hat that Carl took off before working today.

Once Carl, wearing his usual hat once more, and Lunar are out of the building, the grumpy man locked the door place and jiggle the handle a bit to make sure it is locked up tight. Good, nothing happened. Carl nodded and took his cane from his clerk who was holding it.

Lunar - Good night sir and a bah hum...errr, a Merry Christmas to you, sir."

Carl just grumbled as he leaves the area. The man just wanted to be alone on Christmas and make money and such.

Lunar smiles and chuckles before rushing the other day. People were having fun as it is getting close to Christmas.

The pony chuckled and saw a boy named Mowgli sliding down the lane then grabbing a pole to swing from it, much to the amusement of his friends laughing while watching this.

Lunar - "And for all, a Merry Christmas Eve!"

Lunar laughs as he skated downward with people watching him. The pony grabbed the pole with his magic though he ends up tumbling to the ground.

Needless to say, everyone laugh happily as Lunar smiled while laughing himself. Yes, it is going to be a great Christmas tomorrow indeed.


	3. Luther's Warning

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**LUTHER'S WARNING**_

* * *

Now on a dark side of Toon Town is a dark and gloomy mansion which once belongs to Carl's business partner, Mr. Luther. He had willed the place out to his partner and the grumpy old man has been living there since.

Carl came through and then approached the gate which he opened.

After closing the said gate, Carl reached the dark mansion and stopped near the front door, Carl looked for his keys, having trouble looking for them. When he does find the keys, he yelps as he dropped them right onto the snowy ground.

Carl - Oh darn it!

He groaned in annoyance. He bent down to pick the mansion keys up. Unknown to him however, the door knocker on the door itself begins to transform as if by magic.

Carl, who was muttering and cursing under his breath, did not notice that the doorknocker is in the shape of the head of a familiar man. That is until he look up and gasp in alarm upon seeing the shape itself. Could it be? Carl came closer towards the familiar face while reaching towards it.

Suddenly the man's mouth open up and howl madly causing Carl to yelp as he stumbled before falling onto the snow, backing away while exclaiming,

Carl - "Get away, back you demon!"

Carl hid behind the bottom step panting like mad. He looked back and saw that the door knocker is back to normal, much to his concern. What is that that Carl just saw? Lex? No, the man has been dead for 7 years now! He probably imagined the whole thing.

Carl frowns as he got up and pick up his keys while mumbling,

Carl - Ah I swear I've got to get new glasses.

He says as he takes them off to examine them then puts them back on.

Carl goes inside his mansion then start trying to light a fire on his candle, blowing on it until the candle itself is lit all the way. He slowly and cautiously headed towards the stairs. What happened at the door has disturbed him big time.

A while later, Carl is wearing a night gown and cap, eating some mush out of a bowl. It isn't much but he pretty much prefers it nowadays. He tries his best to continue eating but stop as he look behind his chair.

Carl - "Hmmmm..."

Carl ponders worried. His mind is still on that incident at the door. He decided to try to lock himself up for the night before heading to bed.

Carl put his bowl down, got out of his chair and headed to the door...then he quickly put a lot of locks on the doors before locking the whole thing tightly. There, that should keep out whatever is haunting him.

Next, Carl goes to the door and opened it slightly, seeing nothing but darkness through it.

Carl, after a moment, closed the door quickly while saying,

Carl - "Phew."

He sigh while going back to his chair.

Carl - "I guess I had myself scared for nothing. Eh, probably..."

Hanging above one of the doors are two bells are ring whenever the Carl got some visitors. Suddenly, they begin to ring much to the man's, who is holding himself to calm himself down, notice. He gulp in alarm as all of the bells are ringing followed by a gong.

Carl - What is going on?

Carl looks worried, is someone visiting or breaking in? For his sake, he hopes it's the former. Suddenly the bells kept on ringing as an earthquake appears to be made causing him to cover his non-visible ears while trying to drown out the noises.

Once the bells stopped ringing, Carl looked at the locked door in worry, all is silent. That is until thumping and chain noises are heard, making him gasp in horror. Something is coming. Carl tried to contain himself while looking at the door and holding a side of his chair in fear.

Soon the noises stopped as he glanced at the door, noticing that the door knob is slightly turning back and forth. Carl frowns a bit. Perhaps it's the house making the noises themselves.

Carl - "Oh, it's all still a hum..."

Suddenly without warning, a ghostly box is flying right at him causing him to scream in horror as he dodge it in time. Soon more boxes with chains on them slammed down to all sides, one of them is heading towards Carl before slamming on the ground, causing him to scream some more.

Carl looks fearful as something floated right into the room towards him. It is a bald man in a business suit plus a piece of clothe tied from his chin to the top of his head.

Carl - "Gah, now, hang on, what do you want with me?"

Carl exclaimed to the ghost in fear as it lean closer to him.

Lex - "Muuuuuch."

Luther said hauntingly.

Carl - "Who are you?"

Lex- "First, ask me who I was."

Carl- "Okay, who were you then?"

He asked in concern, having one feeling of whom this ghost of.

Lex - "I was your partner in life, Lex Luther."

The ghost, now revealed himself to be Lex Luther, announced to his former partner. Carl looks shocked. This thing was once his partner in life Lex Luther himself?

Carl - "Oh my...can you sit down?"

Lex - "Well, yes. I may be a ghost but that doesn't mean I can't sit!"

Carl - "Well, go right ahead."

Carl said motioning to another chair nearby in a gulp to Lex Luther. Hopefully at least his partner would sit and have a nice conversion, ghost or no.

Lex nods as he picked up a chainsaw box nearby himself and toss it into the air. The thing lands nearby making Carl yelp in fear. The ghost then floated downward and sat in the other chair.

Lex - I know what you're thinking, you don't believe in me, do you?"

Carl - No, I don't. I refuse to believe in ghosts!"

Carl said as he cross his arms with a frown.

Lex - "Then why do you doubt your senses?"

Carl - "Because the littlest thing can effect them, a slight disorder of the stomach can cheat them a bit. Why, you could be an undigested bit of beef, a blot of mustard, a crumb of cheese, a fragment of some potato undergone. Why, there's more gravy than a grave about you, whatever you are!"

Suddenly Lex shook his chains and wailed in horror making Carl yelps in alarm and fear.

Carl - "Gah, mercy, dreadful ghostly thing, why do you trouble me?"

Lex - "Look, Carl, just accept the fact that I am real and that's that! Seriously, do you believe in me or not, Carl of the worldly mind?"

Carl - "Okay, I do, I must now!"

Carl said in fear. After witnessing this whole ordeal, something tells the him that he isn't seeing things, this is the real thing.

Lex then wailed in cry as he shook his chains in his hands,

Lex - "Oh woe is me and such! Woe, woe is me!"

Carl - "Those chains that you got...why are you wearing them? What's the big deal?"

Lex - "Carl...remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows and swindled the poor?"

Carl - "Yes, and all in the same day. You had class, Luther."

Carl said with a slight nod.

Les - "Indeed I did!"

Lex said proudly. But then he realize his error and correct himself while wailing,

Lex - "No! No, I was wrong! I wear these chains I forged in life, made them link by link, yard by yard! And as punishment I'm to spend an eternity of suffering. Maybe even longer."

Lex float towards the terrorized Carl as he ask sternly and horribly,

Lex - "Recognize its pattern, Carl?"

Carl - "Well, I..."

He begins to say then shake his head sadly meaning 'no.'

Lex - "No, I didn't think so either! I'm doomed! Doomed! And the same thing will happen to you!"

Carl - "You mean... I'll end just like you?"

Carl gulped, finally realizing the magnitude of his problem.

Lex - "Maybe worse... You don't know the weight and lengths of the chains that you bear! Why, it was heavy and long as this, seven Christmas Eves ago! What you now made is a ponderous chain indeed!"

Carl yelps as some of the spit got onto him. How gross! He exclaimed,

Carl - "Come on, Lex, tell me no more already. Speak comfort to me!"

Lex - "Comfort? I got none to give!"

Lex said with a grin before beginning to float away from his former partner.

Lex - "I can't stay, I can't do it anywhere, I got mark in life, my soul and everything else!"

Carl - You mean seven years dead and you're still traveling?"

Lex - Yes, the whole time with no rest or peace!"

Carl - "Heh heh, must have covered a lot of ground, Lex."

Carl joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Of course, the joke only made Lex wail and shake his chains like mad, causing the Carl to get more frightened.

Lex - "Arrr, I was blind, blind!" I couldn't see my own life wasted away like you did! Woe is me! You keep on messing up your life with your usual hatred for Christmas and ignorance towards almost everyone!"

Carl - But why do you have a problem with that? You were always a good man of business!"

Lex - "Business?"

Lex's last word causing his bottom jaw to move downward much to Carl's fear and disgust while falling to his knees. The dead man tries to speak until he saw what happened. Lex put his jaw back into place though it kept flapping up a bit.

Lex - "Mankind was my business, along with the common welfare, charity, mercury, forbearance and benevolence! Those were my business and I chose to ignore them!"

Lex said madly while his jaw flap around.

Carl yelps as he got back into his chair while cowering. Lex turns around quickly as we hear some cracking sounds while he hit himself, trying to get his jaw back into place some more. The ghost turns back around though his partner yelps as his face look squinted.

Lex then started muffling a bit, Carl tries to understand what he was saying but didn't hear him quite right. Lex quickly pulled himself together, his face is back to normal. The ghost then said,

Lex - "Listen, my time is almost done here."

Carl - "Now come on, Lex, I will listen but try not to be hard on me, please!"

Lex - "I came to warn you. You got a chance and hope of escaping my fate, a chance of procuring, Mr. Frederickson! A chance for you to change your ways and avoid being a miser with chains in the afterlife like I am."

Carl - Oh thank you, thank you. You were always a good friend to me."

Carl said in relief. If there's a way to escape his dead partner's fate, he is willing to take it.

Lex holds up his hand as he holds up three fingers while explaining,

Lex - "This night you will be haunted by three spirits."

Carl - "Errr, wait, that's the chance and hope that I should get? I rather not."

Lex - "Expect the first one tomorrow when the bell tolls one."

Carl - "Come on, can't I take them at all at once and get it over with?"

Carl asked in worry and fear. He doesn't want to spend all night dealing with ghosts one at a time!

The ghost meanwhile floated towards the door, not seeing one of his boxes with a chain attached to the chair.

Lex - Expect the second one on the next night at the same hour!

Then expect the third upon the next night when the last stroke of twelve has ceased to vibrate."

Lex grabbed his chains, causing Carl to turn around and face his dead partner. The ghost then frowns as he snatch the chain attached to the chair while floating away towards the door some more saying,

Lex - "Pay heed to their advice or your chains shall be heavier than my own. See me no more! Goodbye Carl Frederickson!"

With that said, Lex goes through the door, disappearing from sight. Carl gasped in shock as he exclaim,

Carl - Lex, look out for that first-."

Too late as a tripping noise is heard outside of the room with Lex is heard yelling and screaming while falling down the stairs like mad. Carl cringes a bit. Even for a ghost, that's gotta hurt.

Carl - "Step."

Carl said as he cringe upon hearing the last crashing landing noise.

Carl then quickly rushed out of his chair and into his bed. The window closed as if on its own while he fearfully pulled the curtains closed.

He wanted a goodnight sleep tonight and what he just experienced...is going to make it difficult to do so.


	4. Gandalf The Ghost Of Christmas Past

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**GANDALF THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST**_

* * *

All was quiet as Carl panted while sleeping under his covers. Ever since the scary incident earlier, he is having trouble trying to sleep. As the clock tick on, Carl pulled the covers down over himself in fear.

Suddenly Carl heard the gong on the clock meaning it's now one.

Suddenly the curtains open up all by themselves making him yelp in alarm. Nervously, he look and saw a light moving around. Could this be the first of the spirits that Luther told him about?

The light stops as it pointed to Carl making him worried. Soon the light itself begins to retract itself as it came down, showing some flames on the top of someone. The light itself is revealed to be a an old man in a white outfit with a staff and a long beard. His name is Gandalf, the Ghost of Christmas Past.

Carl - "Err, are you the spirit whose coming was told to me?"

Gandalf nodded as he said.

Gandalf - "That I am."

Suddenly the wizard passed through the window making him puzzled...only to yelp when the spirit himself reappeared behind him.

Carl - "Uh, mind putting out your staff?"

Gandalf - Do you wish to put out, with worldly hands, the light that I gave?"

Gandalf asked Carl as the staff got near him some more. He yelps in alarm. Apparently, he must've offended the spirit.

Carl - "Sorry, no! I meant nothing but, no offense, I just thought I..."

Carl pause for a moment as Gandalf somewhat moved the light around like it was dancing. Strange. Carl got up as he ask,

Carl - "Who...or what are you?"

Gandalf - "I am Gandalf, the Ghost of Christmas Past."

Carl - "Long past?"

Gandalf - "No, your own past."

He said with a smile. Needless to say, Carl is not sure whatever to be amused or annoyed. He still doesn't like the idea of spirits visiting him just to show him what a creep he was.

Carl - "Look pal, I cannot believe that the spirit would send an old man to help me see the errors of my way."

Carl said with a frown.

Gandalf commented with a frown as well,

Gandalf - "Don't question of what you see before you, if you really believe that then you are eyes are as blind to what you see as it is to what you believe. Why, if it weren't for kindness, where would we be?"

Carl - "Ha! Kindness is of little use in this world."

Gandalf - "Well, you didn't always think so, Carl Frederickson, especially when you were a child. Come, it's time to go."

Carl - "Well, go already."

Carl said in annoyance. He is not going to get out of bed for anyone, spirit or otherwise. He saw no reason for him to change his ways, he is always still stingy and uncaring...at least, Carl remembered that's how he usually is.

Gandalf of course isn't taking his answer as he floated towards him and took him by the hand while saying,

Gandalf - "Rise and walk with me."

Carl looked surprised as he was lifted out of his bed being forced to follow Gandalf who used his staff to light the way. Obviously, the past is not to be ignored. The two approached the window as something surprising happen: it is beginning to look like dawn outside but it can't be morning already!

The window open a bit much to Carl's worry. Are the two actually going to go out that way? As he clutched the bed curtain he was near in worry, the old man protested,

Carl - "Wait, I can't go through there! I'm a mortal and I will fall!"

Gandalf - "Touch my hand and you will be upheld in more like this."

He said gently as he touched Carl heart, causing sparkles of light to come on. He held on in alarm as the two soon zoom out the window very fast.

The two begin flying away from the city and around the great countryside, going pass many tress. Carl yelps as he tries to close his eyes, not wanting to see the madness that he himself just went through.

Carl's reactions made Gandalf chuckle as he asked jokingly,

Gandalf - "What's wrong, Carl? Usually you like looking down on the world."

The two approached what appears to be a small village, landing safely on the ground. Carl looked around. Suddenly his worried look changed to that of surprise and amazement. He knows this place too well.

Carl - "Well, what do...I was born in this place!" I was a kid growing up here. I thought this village was torn down years ago but seeing it again like this..."

Gandalf - "Your lip is trembling. Is that a tear I see on your cheek?"

He asked Carl gently. Indeed, a tear of joy and sadness is coming down his cheek, making the him yelp as he wiped it away.

Carl - "Err, nothing. Just something in my eye."

Gandalf - "Indeed. Tell me, do you remember the way?"

Carl - "Well, of course I do! I could do it blindfolded!"

Carl exclaimed with a laugh. He remembers this place all too well.

Suddenly without warning, many kids on horses are approaching Carl and Gandalf, making the him yelp as the two flew away from them in time. Weird, the kids themselves don't seem to acknowledge them at all.

Gandalf - Carl Frederickson, I should've told you that these are but shadows of the things that have been." They cannot sense our presence here."

Carl - "Really?"

Gandalf - "Correct. People in the past cannot see or hear us."

Carl - "Oh, good sense. It would freak many people I know in the past out if they were to see me."

They both saw some kids singing together, much to Carl's amusement as he spoke,

Carl - "Ah yes, I know those kids, every one of them. They were school mates of mine."

Gandalf - "Correct. Let us go on."

Gandalf said as he and Mr. Grumpy continued on their way, flying towards the small town.

Soon their flight stopped in front of a dark school with the bell tolling, one that Carl suddenly remembered, as if memories of his past are returning, times of long ago no longer forgotten.

Carl - "Why...this was my school."

Gandalf - "Yes, but not quite deserted. A solitary child, one neglected by his friends, is there still."

Carl looked down sadly as he knows whom Gandalf is referring to, making him say,

Carl - "Yeah, I know."

The spirit and Carl flew through the school, not worrying about being seen as they cannot anyway. The two end up in a classroom that is nearly deserted. Carl soon gazed upon a little boy, a boy in a school uniform with the same glasses he wore only smaller, one he knew all so well that is singing a Latin version of the song 'Christ We Adore There' sadly while looking down a bit.

Carl - "Poor kid, Poor kid."

Gandalf - "This was before you became a miserable, ill-tempered miser obsessed with greed."

Carl - Well, nobody's perfect. Besides, Luther was even greedier than me in life."

Gandalf - Yes, but HE'S already paying for it. YOU'RE only STARTING to. Now, let us see another Christmas in this place."

Soon They saw time passing as the place begin to age a bit.

The young boy vanished, replaced by a teenage one who is counting a few things. It looks like that it would be another lonely Christmas for him.

That is until a little girl came into the room, smiling. She was a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a cowl on her head, a black vest over a blue dress with a grayish black skirt. This was Cinderella, Carl's younger sister.

Cinderella - Carl!"

The younger Carl turn and smile as she run up to him.

Cinderella - Carl , my dear, dear brother, I came to bring you home!"

The Little girl giggles as she hugged Carl. The present one gasps as he said,

Carl - "Home Cinderella? Really?"

The young Carl exclaim in surprise.

Cinderella - "Yes, step mother became less tempered than she used to be. She spoke to me gently one night. I got the courage to ask her if you can come home and she said, 'Yes!' She sent me in a coach to pick you up. Now we can be together all the Christmas long, having a merriest time in the world."

Carl - "You are quite a woman, Cinderella."

Carl and Cinderella then hug each other as Gandalf and the present Carl watch on. The present one sighs as she said,

Carl - She had a large heart and I loved her so much."

Gandalf - "Yes...sadly, she died in child birth and had as I recall children."

Carl looked down as he frowned.

Carl - Yeah, one child.

Gandalf - Your nephew Robert I believe.

Carl - "Yes."

He said bitterly, but to himself. Looking at this scene now, Robert is all he has left of Cinderella.

Now Carl regrets mistreating his nephew now. Carl felt like he failed Cinderella by doing so and not taking care of Robert when he needs it or coming to Christmas dinner when the smiling relative has asked him to.

Soon the two flew away from the building, continuing on their way to another Christmas long ago.

A while later, They both arrive over a city covered in darkness with clouds, stars, a moonlight and lights shown in houses. Their flight ends next at a building that they just land before. Carl looked amazed as he saw the sign on the building itself that says, 'Brown's.

Gandalf - "Tell me, do you know of this place?"

He asked Carl with a smile.

Carl - "Ha ha ha, know it? Of course I do! I was an apprentice here!"

Carl said with a smile. He can't believe that he himself is about to set foot in a building that he hasn't seen in years.

They came into the building and saw someone writing something on a paper at his desk. He is an old man in brown coat along with a white shirt and a bow tie. He is Emmett Brown.

Carl - "Oh man, it's him, old Emmett Brown himself!" Heh heh, bless the stars, it's Emmett, alive again!"

Soon the bell on the clock is heard gonging making Emmett smile as he laughed happily, putting down his pen. It's that favorite time of the season again and that means one thing: no more work but lots of fun.

Emmett - "Great Scott its time, hey there, Carl, come on!"

He said with a smile. The present Carl and Gandalf saw another version of Carl, years older and wearing employee coats, coming into the room, sliding to the center.

Carl - "Come on, Po, come on!"

A giant Panda came into the room, with a smile. His name is Po.

Po - "Hey guys!"

Carl - "Well, Po, bless me, yes!"

The present Carl said with a chuckle.

Carl - There he is, that bear was always a good pal to me, that's Po all right."

As the two employees laugh a bit, Emmett grinned as he said,

Emmett - "All right!"

Emmett jumped up into the air and landed in front of his desk while saying,

Emmett - "All right, fellas, no more work tonight, it's Christmas Eve!"

Po - Yeah!"

Emmett - "Po, Carl clear the way, quickly, we need space, lots of it, more space."

Emmett said excitedly. His employees nod as they get to work by pushing a table.

Emmett - "Ha ha ha!"

The past Carl and Po rush through the present Carl, making him yelped in surprise.

A while later, the old man and the spirit find themselves at the party a while later. Carl, present one, couldn't help himself, he grins and dance to the music.

Carl smiles at a man named Jack Sparrow who is playing his fiddler merrily. Carl said with a sigh,

Carl - "This is what it's like to be young again...so to speak."

Carl and Gandalf watch on as Emmett danced with his wife Clara, doing so merrily, the woman twirl around then flipped before the couple hopped together. They continue to dance as Emmett tossed his wife into the air where she spin rapidly before her husband catch her with a laugh.

The song came to an end as Jack tripped and fell right into the punch bowl. He got up, spitting the punch itself that is in his mouth right out. Despite that, the crowd applauded with the dancing duo smiling a bit.

Emmett - "Well done, very good."

Emmett said proudly. Once the crowd finished their applauding, the boss said,

Emmett - "And now, kind fiddler, if you please."

Jack - "Not sure, it's hard to keep up with you, sir."

Jack said to Emmett with a chuckle.

Emmett - "But you're getting so better at it. Now then, it's time for...Sir Roger Coverley!"

Carl - "Hey!"

The young Carl said as he and Po grinned a bit. Time for some more dancing, this time with couples, in love or the whatnot.

Men and women gather together though the older Carl looks concerned. He remembers this dance too well...and how it changes his life forever.

Carl watched as Po and a girl named Mulan came to each other, dancing and twirling before letting go, returning to their sides.

Next, Emmett and Clara danced with one another, then they kneel and head a different way. The woman smiles as she speaks quietly to Carl,

Clara - Carl its your pass now.

The younger Carl nods nervously as he came to the center where a girl met him with a smile. The two both as they look at each other for the first time. The girl herself is a young woman in a white dress, she has red hair in a ponytail and blue eyes along with a few freckles on her face. Her name is Ellie.

Carl - "Oh...hello..."

The young Carl said with a blush as he adjusted his glasses. The two smile as they held hands before beginning to waltz together while smiling to each other. Soon the dance scene around them, except the older Carl and Gandalf fade away.

Gandalf - "Do you remember this meeting?"

He asked Carl curiously, noticing the sad look on his face.

Carl - "Do I?"

Carl asked as he look at himself and his younger self in sadness. "

Carl - Yes...I do. Ellie, I remember how much I loved her.

The young couple smile at each other before preparing to kiss.

Suddenly, they along with Gandalf vanish from view, much to Carl's notice. What's going on now?

Carl - "What?"

He asked puzzled. Gandalf appeared as he saw him holding his staff like a candle.

Soon they appear in a familiar counting house that looks newer and better, around themselves. The spirit exclaimed,

Gandalf - "Yes you did, but soon a few years later, you end up loving something else."

Carl - "Wait, isn't this my counting house?"

He asked in surprise as he found himself back in his counting house. Soon Carl looks more worried as he now remembers what happened here...the next Christmas that changed his life...for the worst.

Carl now saw Ellie in her winter coat looking sadly at the younger version, years older, counting his coins. She said,

Ellie - Carl, another idol has replaced me."

Carl - "Another idol, what do you mean?"

Young Carl asked in denial and with a grunt.

Ellie - "It's a golden one."

Carl - "Ha! There is nothing on this planet more scary to me than being forced to live in poverty!"

Carl scowled as he stood up to face his love.

Carl - "May I ask why do you prefer not to like the honest pursuit of substance?"

Ellie - You've changed, Carl, you're fearing the world too much."

Ellie said as she shook her head sadly. The young Carl just scoffed.

Carl - "Changed? Perhaps more wise...but trust me, I haven't changed towards you."

Ellie - "Through a contract that is very old. It was made when we were both poor and content to so. It was made when you were another man Carl."

Carl - "I was just a boy back then!"

Young Carl scowled angrily as he slams his fist on the desk, causing a coin to fall off its pile. The present one looked shocked and worried. He knows what happened next...and is regretting every second of that moment now.

Ellie - "I...I'm sorry but I have to release you, Carl."

She said sadly. She prepares to leave the young Carl, this time forever, when he forcefully grabs her arm.

Carl - "When did I ever want release anyway?"

Ellie - "In words, no, never."

Carl - "In what, then?"

Young Carl demands to Ellie more than he asked. Those words hurt the woman emotionally more so than ever.

Ellie - "In an altered spirit in another atmosphere of life. In everything that my love of any worth in your sight."

Ellie - "Carl, tell me this. If the contract never came in the first place...would you ask me to marry you?"

Ellie waited for an answer from the young version, which never came. She nods while preparing to leave.

Ellie - "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Carl - "Oh, you think not?"

Ellie - "I would gladly think otherwise if I could. But if you were to be free, would you want a poor girl like me, whose parents left her nothing upon death? Would you, who weights everything by gain?"

Ellie asked the young Carl who looked seriously at her.

Ellie - "Anyway, like I said, I release you, Carl. I hope you are happy in your life."

Ellie is about to leave when the young version of Carl stops her as he said,

Carl - "Oh, since you are leaving, I got one more thing for you to hear."

Ellie looked at him hopefully and lovingly, has he decided that she is more important than money anyway? "

Carl - The last payment you made was overdue!"

He then show a mortgage paper with a 'Closed' stamp on it as he continues,

Carl - "So I'm foreclosing the mortgage!"

Ellie looks horrified then she begins to cry, heading out to the door of the house. The poor girl, being rejected by her love one last time.

Gandalf - "You see? You loved gold more than that poor woman...and you lost her forever."

Gandalf explained to the guilt ridden Carl.

Ellie opened the door as she glared at the present Carl who is counting his money back at his desk,

Carl - "997..."

Ellie looks upset as she leaves, slamming the door on her way out. As a result, all the coins that Carl counted so far fell down like mad. Young Carl sigh sadly as he start all over,

Carl - "...3..."

Carl - "No, no, Gandalf, Please, take me away from this place!"

The present Carl said seriously to Gandalf. What a fool he was! He had the greatest thing in his life back then and he tossed it away for gold!

Carl wants to go home and away from these horrible moments that made him take himself away from society more since then.

Gandalf - I am sorry Carl Frederickson but you created this life yourself.

His words echoed as the screen fades away and shows Carl back in his bed. He has his hand on his forehead still feeling guilty about the choices he has made.

Carl - Oh how could I have been so foolish? Oh can this night get any more worse?

As if his question had been answered, some chuckling is heard nearby much to his concern. Gandalf is gone, so...could it be the next spirit who just arrived? He may be right as a door nearby glow brightly.

Carl gathered his bearing seriously as he got backed up, facing the door as it begin to open. The next ghost of Christmas is about to arrive.


	5. Discord The Ghost Of Christmas Present

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**DISCORD THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PRESENT**_

* * *

Once Carl uncovered his eyes, he saw a lit room with a bright color with a voice saying,

Voice - "Mr. Frederickson, come forth."

He nods as he entered the room in concern. The whole area looks like new and with holiday decorations. He then turn to where a big pile of food is at.

Carl - My Goodness!

Carl exclaimed in surprise upon seeing the big pile of food. That is one big feast.

Carl looked up and saw something on top of the pile. It is a serpent like creature with a goat's head along with two different types of antlers, a pair of wings with the same pattern, with four legs that resembled the claws of a hawk. This was Discord.

Discord - "Ha ha ha! Come in, come in and know me better, man!"

Discord exclaimed much to Carl's shock and amazement.

Carl - "Gah, a serpent!"

Discord - "That and I'm Discord, the Ghost of Christmas Present! Come in, and know me better man!"

Carl hesitates as he headed over to the front door but it closed right in front of him, blocking his exit. Apparently, this is another ghost who won't take no for an answer.

Discord chuckled as he said,

Discord - "Come in, and know me better man!"

Carl - "You're a little absent minded.

Carl said in amazement. He said this because Discord has gave him the 'come in, and know me better man' greeting twice before. Now this is the third time.

Discord - "No...I'm a large absentminded Discord. Have you never walked forth with my elder brothers?"

Carl - "Not sure if I did. You got a lot of brothers?"

Discord laughed happily as he said,

Discord - "If I recall right, I say more than 1800. 1842 to be precise."

Carl - "I see. Looks like you got some claws and are not using them."

Carl said observing Discord's claws. Of course, the ghost just laughed at what he said as if not offended at all.

Discord - "Well, time we begin. Touch my tail."

Carl - "Are you serious? Your tail is too big!"

Discord - Relax, just touch my tail and you'll be safe."

Carl shrugged a bit as he leaned closer to Discord while the spirit let down his tail. The grumpy man has dealt with one spirit tonight, may as well deal with another. As Carl touched the tail itself, the place began to shake as if it was lifting from the ground.

Discord chuckled as he blew dust from his claw, making the bottom disappear while laughing. Carl ponders of what his spirit guide will be doing. 'Hark the Herald Angel Sing' was heard playing as he yelp while holding onto the spirit's tail. Why? Because the floor was disintegrating like crazy!

Soon the place begins to tumble as Carl exclaimed,

Carl - "Hey, stop! What are you doing!"

The two begin to fall a few floors making Carl scream a bit. Soon the whole room for some reason begin to move away as Carl almost fell downward. He glanced in disbelief, the whole place looks like it is flying for some reason. Carl saw a person outside pulling a sleigh, not sure what's that all about.

Discord - "How strange, not many mortals has laid a spectacle of man's world."

Carl - "Yeah."

Carl said with a nod. He and Discord watch on as the whole room flew around the city, stopping near some rooftops where people are playing. Carl himself grins at this sight, seemingly caring for once.

The room continues its flight over the city passing a church where Carl noticed a cross.

Carl lean downward, making himself smile as people are seen entering the church. Carl commented,

Carl - It's beautiful.

The room's flight goes over the city a bit more as the two stop over a bakery, then they hover overheard toward a rooftop, spotting some poor people inside the place using the heat from the said bakery to keep themselves warm. Seeing that sight made Carl sad for some reason.

Carl - Discord, those people don't have anything to cook their food and yet they sit to places close in which they could warm their meals every seventh day!"

As if to respond, Discord pulled his hand back making Carl wince a bit as he clutched his tail. The spirit responded,

Discord - "Listen up, Mr. Frederickson, there are still some on this planet of yours who lay claim to know me and my brothers, and do their deeds of ill-will and selfishness, these so-called men of the cloth, are strange to us, as if they haven't lived. Do not forget that and charges their doings on themselves, not us."

Carl - "Errr, right, I will remember that, yeah."

Soon the two spot a couple of young unicorns rushing down towards a house while smiling. One of them, the younger one named Bubblemist, grins as she asked,

Bubblemist - "Hey do you smell that Coral?"

Coral nods with a grin as she responds,

Coral - "Looks like they are making Goose for dinner."

Bubblemist - "Right, let's go. I cannot wait!"

The two rush off as Discord chuckles in amusement. The two in the room watch as they move around the place, stopping at the most poorest of houses in Toon Town. Carl looked puzzled as the ghost put his sparks on the roof top to allow the watchers to peek in. Who is in this place that should concern Carl?

Carl - "So I take it this bleak humble place is of other significance?"

Discord - Yes, this is the home of your loyal yet poor clerk Lunar Night." It's all he could afford on his paycheck you always gave him". So much so that he had to have his relatives help him out with all the medical bills.

Sure enough, the two spot Coral and Bubblemist coming into the room as another unicorn spotted them while smiling. She is a purple coated unicorn with a multi-colored purple mane, with violet eyes and a purple star on her flank, this is Twilight Sparkle Lunar's wife.

Coral - "Hey Twi, we just came by the bakery."

Coral announced.

Bubblemist - "And just saw a goose too."

She said to Twilight. She smiled sadly at that. It's great that her sister in laws, want a goose for Christmas. Sadly, they could never afford a turkey though.

Another unicorn nods in agreement. He has a multi-colored blue mane, a white coat, blue eyes, and a purple star in the middle of a blue shield. His name is Shining Armor, Twilight's brother and Lunar's brother-in-law.

Twilight - "Shut the door, please. We don't need a cold draft in here."

Shr said to Coral and Bubblemist who nod while closing the store.

Twilight - "Now where's Lunar and your nephew? Cadence wasn't as late last Christmas by half an hour."

Just then an alicorn like Lunar came into the house while smiling a bit. She has a multi colored mane, a pink coat, purple eyes, and a blue heart on her flank. She is also wearing a scarf. Her name is Cadence, Shining's wife and Lunar's and Twilight's sister in law.

Coral - Cadence is here Twi.

Bubblemist - Hey Cadence, Coral and I just spotted some goose in the bakery."

Twilight - Right, hey Shining, go to the baker's and take Coral and Bubblemist with ya."

Shining - Sure thing Twili.

He said as he prepares to take his leave with Coral and Bubblemist.

Twilight - "And don't dally, okay?"

The mentioned three took their leave as Twilight, along with her daughter, look at Cadence. She is a unicorn like her mother with a dark blue coat, violet eyes, a black mane with a pink stripe on it and a white star on her flank. This is Star Light, Lunar and Twilight's daughter.

Twilight - Cadence, its so good to see made it.

Cadence just laughs as she removed her scarf while commentating,

Cadence - Sorry Twilight, we had a lot of work to finish up last night, as well as having to clear away this morning."

Twilight - Well, as long as you are here, it doesn't matter." Come on and sit by the fire and warm yourself up.

Cadence - Alright then but first lets not forget our chant.

Twilight - Oh right how can I forget.

They both started to skip on their hooves then laid down while covering their eyes, clapped their hooves together and finally shook their flanks as they said.

Together - Sunshine, sunshine, ladybug's awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake.

Then they both laughed heartily, they have been doing that chant since Twilight was a filly.

Carl - "What a dump!"

Carl exclaimed as he glanced at the state of Lunar's home.

Carl - "Why on earth would Lunar & his family live in a place like this?"

Discord - Well because he has no other choice. He doesn't have the money to live in a nice house."

Now Discord looks at Mr. Carl with a stern look.

Discord - Thanks to his boss whose too cheap to pay his worker a decent salary."

Just then Star light looked out a window and gasp, making her say,

Star Light - "Uh oh. Here comes dad now."

Twilight - "Yikes, Cadence, better hide!"

Twilight said to her who giggled before rushing off to hide. The family always loved to do this funny thing to Lunar every Christmas day.

Discord chuckled a bit but then noticed Carl who is still dazed, most likely because of what the spirit has informed him about Lunar and Twilight's living conditions. Carl yelps as Discord hit him with his hand, knocking him back to reality.

Carl rubbed his head as he looked at Lunar coming into the house as a young colt was riding his back. Unlike his mother and father, he was just a regular pony with a white coat with a brown spot on his right eye and around his body, but didn't have a cutie mark like his sister did and had a crutch to help him walk. His name is Pipsqueak or Pip for short, Lunar and Twilight's son.

Lunar - "Wow, is it cold out there or what?"

Lunar chuckled a bit.

Star Light - Hey Daddy, hey Pip."

Star Light said as she came over to Pip and helped him get the hat and scarf right off. Lunar looked around as if looking for someone.

Lunar - "Say, where's Cadence?"

Twilight pretends to be sad (this is going to be hilarious) as she said sadly to her husband,

Twilight - Sorry, but...she isn't coming."

Lunar - What? Not coming upon Christmas Day?"

Lunar gasped in shock and disbelief. His sister in law isn't coming on Christmas Day? What a disaster!

Cadence - "Awww, quit your worrying, Lunar. I'm right here!"

Cadence laughs as she came from out of hiding and hugged her brother in law, making the surprised Lunar yelp. He laughs in amusement as the others smile. Looks like they got him again.

Star Light - Hee hee, got you this time, dad."

Cadence - "Can't stand you to see you disappointed, even for a moment."

Lunar - "Man, you got me that time. Good to see you again, Cadence."

He said with a laugh.

The rest of the family always fooled him in thinking that Cadence isn't coming for Christmas day and he always fell for it. Nothing bad, just for fun!

Star Light - "Well, come on, Pip, I hear singing on the copper. Let's take a look!"

Most of the family goes to the window to see the carolers who are singing outside. They always love that time of the year.

Twilight - "So Lunar...how was Pip at the doctor's today?"

Twilight asked him in concern as she and Cadence help set the table up for dinner.

Lunar sighs as he said,

Lunar - "As usual, Pip is good as gold and better. Somehow he gets thoughtful sitting by himself so often and thinks the weirdest things. Our son told us, as we were coming home, that he hoped that the people in the streets saw him since he is a cripple. After all, it might remind them that upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind men see."

Twilight looked worried. Carl looked worried as well as he looked at Pip who is coughing a bit. Even he can tell that the colt is sick indeed. Why, with how much Lunar was making, the family couldn't afford a doctor or any treatment for her.

Carl - Discord, I want an answer...will Pip live?" "Please tell me the truth."

Discord - "Well, that is the future's department, my realm is in the present. However...I can see a vacant seat in a poor chimney corner as well as a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved."

Discord said in sadness. Carl shook his head in fear. If what the spirit is saying is true...Pip may not live to see another Christmas afterwards!

Soon the door to the house opens up as Shining, Coral, and Bubblemist arrives with Shining holding something under a cover.

Shining - All right, we got it!"

The other members of the family cheered wildly as heput the covered item on the table. Twilight smiled while saying,

Twilight - "Neat-o! Okay, time we take the cover right off!"

Soon Shining nods as the cover was removed. There on the table now is the goose itself. It may not be much but to the family it is enough for them.

Lunar - Wow, I haven't seen a more magnificent goose cooked this way until now."

Twilight - Oh yeah, it's one beautiful bird, that's for sure."

Twilight said proudly as she poured water into some cups.

Twilight - "I hope one day, one Christmas of course, that we all might taste a turkey."

Lunar - "Yeah, wouldn't that be nice? One day, Twi."

Lunar said with a sad sigh. Once all the cups are filled, the pony picked one up with his magic as he said,

Lunar - "Well, I say a toast...to Mr. Frederickson, the founder of our feast."

Shining - Indeed Lunar!

Shining said as he raised a cup as well.

Carl looked surprised. Lunar is praising him despite the fact that he pay him little and treated him with no respect? Carl is amazed, yet not everyone is liking his toast.

Cadence - "Ha! Founder of the feast, my hoof!"

Cadence exclaimed with an angry scoff.

Twilight - Right, I wish he was here because I'd give him one piece of my mind for him to eat and I hope he'd choke on it."

Cadence - Tell me about it. If I were to meet him face to face, I'll slap him and buck him in the face!"

The mares aren't very happy that their husbands would offer a toast to someone who never even helped the man in the family's time of need.

Carl looks worried, he doesn't want to be here in case when the mares or anyone else wish to badmouth him some more.

He tries to leave but Discord held him back as Shining said in worry.

Shining - Twili, Cadence, it's Christmas Day."

Lunar - "I know Mr. Frederickson pays me little and is a big grouch...but at least he gave me a job to help pay for all of this."

Lunar said making the mares sigh but still stood by of what they said.

Twilight - But how could you want to praise such a cold hearted, unfeeling man such as him.

Cadence - You said so yourself, he doesn't even want to be around his nephew Robert and to make matters worse he is the only relative he's got.

Lunar - That is true but still its Christmas Day nonetheless.

Twilight - Fine, we will drink to his health for yours and Shining's sake and the Day's, but not for his."

Twilight said as she lift her cup up.

Twilight - "He will be very merry and happy, I have no doubt that's for sure." Merry Christmas to all, everyone! And God bless us!"

Family - God bless us!"

Everyone but Pip said in cheers.

Pip - God bless us, everyone!"

Pip said as everyone else laughed a bit. The conversion and dinner continues at the table while the girl coughs on some more.

Carl is more concerned. That little colt's condition is getting worst.

Carl - Kind spirit, at least tell me that Pip will be spared!"

Carl said trembling in worry. He doesn't want another innocent soul that he himself has cared for be gone because of him. He has lost Cinderella to death, Ellie to his greed, and his nephew Robert due to his ignorance and hatred. He doesn't want to lose another loved one.

Discord - If these shadows remain unaltered by the future...the child will die."

Discord said sternly making Carl worried as he looked at Pip who gave some of his food to Lunar. The father smiled softly as he hugged his son, fearing for his future.

Carl - "Die? No spirit, not that!"

Discord - "Oh, please, why do you care?"

Discord asked with a scoff. Carl turned and yelped in shock as the ghost's face changing to that of the grumpy man along with the voice. Something familiar came from him,

Discord - Well, if he'd rather die, then he should get it over with and drop dead already! At least that way, the surplus population would be decreased!"

The face changed back to normal as Discord shook the sparks around making the room wobbly while laughing. Carl looked at Pip until his image was gone.

Carl - How completely ironic. My own words boomeranging back at me the instant I start to show even the most subtle hint of compassion."

Suddenly Carl heard some laughter and some voices, one of them asked,

Voice - Are you thinking of an animal?"

Suddenly a familiar voice, that of Robert's, answer,

Robert - You got it."

Voice - "A live animal?"

Robert - Yep."

Soon the two reappear in a room with a fire at Robert's house, he is having a party that Carl has never gone to in years, or in this case ever. Speaking of which, Robert is having a game with his wife, Ariel, along with his friends which consisted of Eugene Fitzherbert and his wife Rapunzel, Aladdin and his wife Jasmine, Adam and Belle, Celestia and her sister Luna, and Shang and his wife Mulan.

Ariel - "Oooh, is it an unpleasant animal?"

Ariel asked her husband happily

Robert - Yes."

Jasmine - A savage animal?

Robert - "Yep."

Eugene - Oh, does it grunt and growls like mad?"

Eugene asked with a happy laugh.

Robert - Of course, what else?"

Aladdin - And does it live in the city?"

Robert - Right."

Adam - "A horse?"

Robert - No."

Mulan - "A cow."

Robert - No!

Shang - "A cat

Robert - No!

Mulan - "A dog."

Robert - "Nope."

He said with a smile. The animal that he got in mind is too good.

Eugene - "A pig!"

Robert - "No."

Ariel - A donkey?"

Robert chuckled as he said,

Robert - Not per say, but you're very close."

Luna immediately knew what it was as she stood up and said.

Luna - I know what it is Robert!

Robert - What?

Luna - It's your Uncle Carl.

Robert - "Yes, you got it!"

Robert laughed happily as the others laughed as well. Carl looked stunned. His own nephew has technically insulted his uncle right in front of him and without him knowing. He looks at Discord who just shrugged at him.

Carl tries to look away but is forced to look by Discord who said,

Discord - Must be heart-breaking to see your only nephew talk about like you like that."

Carl - True but in retrospect, I deserve it."

Mr. Grumpy said with a groan.

Carl - All his life I never treated him like a son. I was never there for him when he needed it and mistreated him as well. And what's worse I even insulted him for falling in love."

Aladdin - Christmas a humbug?" "He said that, really?"

Robert - Yes, as I live, he believed it too."

Robert said with a nod.

Ariel - I don't know why you have patience for him, Robert, I sure don't."

Ariel said with a frown. Carl has never liked him and won't give his nephew the time of day. Heck, he won't even come to spend Christmas with Robert either!

Robert - I do actually. I feel sorry for him? Who suffers from his ill-whims? Himself, that's who. Him, who decides to not like us and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequence? Uncle Carl loses a dinner."

Shang - "Yes, he loses a good one indeed."

Eugene - "Right, very magnificent."

Eugene said in agreement as some mutter a bit more, whatever it's pity or disrespect is yet to be decided.

Robert - Still, Uncle Carl has given us plenty of merriment and it wouldn't be right to drink to his health. He wouldn't take it from me, but still, I think he will have it nevertheless.

"Robert said as he held his cup up a bit.

Robert - "A Merry Christmas to Uncle Carl, wherever he is."

Everyone rose their cups up as they all say, "To Uncle Carl."

Carl looks down in pity.

If he ever gets back home, he swears he will change for good and treat his nephew with respect and love that he never gave him.

Also...just then, Carl heard the bell tolling. He looks up and saw Discord turning much older, his flame is almost out with the clock tolling like mad.

Carl - "Errr, are spirits' lives so short?"

Carl asked in worry.

Discord - "Oh yes, my life upon this globe is very brief, I am the Ghost of Christmas Present after all." I believe it ends tonight."

Carl - Wait, tonight?"

Discord - Tonight on midnight."

Discord explained as he pointed to where the clock itself is at. Soon the whole room begin to change of a dark room as the clock kept on ringing like man.

Discord - "Listen, the time is drawing near."

Carl backed away as the bell starts to ring. Once Discord is gone, that leaves only the Ghost of Christmas Future to deal with. What will he teach Carl? He then turned and saw something near the hiding behind Discord, some sort of flesh thing.

Carl - Errr, forgive me for saying but something is peeking from behind you." What, a foot?

Discord - "Oh, it might be a foot, for the flesh there is upon it."

He said sorrowfully. Soon he backed away. Discord gasped as two figures, a nasty looking boy and a vicious looking girl.

Discord - "Look here."

Carl backed away and try away in shock, not wanting to look.

More shouting came from the kids making Carl more terrified by the moment as Discord sternly pointed to the kids as he exclaimed,

Discord - Look, I demand, look down here now!"

Carl took a look at the growling boy who hissed at him. carl looked away in fear as he ask,

Carl - "Please tell me those kids aren't yours!"

Discord - "No, they are Man's."

He said as he points to the boy first.

Discord - This is Sid, the Ignorance."

The mentioned boy hissed at Carl, making him jump. Now the ghost points to the nasty girl who turned away while clutching to his leg.

Discord - The girl is Darla, the Want."

Discord aged more rapidly as he said seriously to Carl,

Discord - Beware them both..."

Soon the bell struck as Discord held his heart as if in pain.

His time is getting shorter by the moment. Carl covered his ears as the second bell rang madly while the spirit hold his heart again. Discord started to laugh as he closed his eyes.

Carl - Please tell me those kids got refuge or resource!"

Carl gasped as the Ignorance transformed into that of a gun toting lunatic with an eye patch. Sid laughed madly,

Sid - "What, are there no prisons?"

Sid shot at Carl who dodged the shots. Soon a cage landed over the Ignorance, trapping him. Soon the girl transformed into an older and more vicious girl. Darla glared at Carl as she laughed,

Darla - Come on, grumpy twerp, are there no warehouses? HA HA HA HA HA!"

Darla grabbed Carl, laughing more cruelly as she made the him scream in fear. Discord couldn't even help as he continues lying down while chuckling some more. Suddenly the Want let go of Carl as she is put into a strait jacket, causing her to scream like mad.

Once the next gong is heard, Sid and Darla vanish from sight making Carla more worried. Do those two madmen represent what he does? Carl watched Discord's flesh feet turned to ashes, becoming bones. Soon he gulped as Discord is now a skeleton laughing, not seemingly caring or minding that his end has come.

Soon the skeleton and everything that was Discord disappeared from sight once the last gong is heard. Carl said sadly,

Carl - Discord.


	6. Darth Vader Ghost Of Christmas Future

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**DARTH VADER THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE**_

* * *

Carl looks worried as he looked around for the Ghost of Christmas Future, the most terrifying one yet if he is correct. Suddenly he yelps as hears some sort of breathing noise that sounded like a respirator and it came from behind. When Carl turned he noticed a dark figure standing over him, he had a black helmet along with a pad of armor, a cape, pair of gloves and boots of the same color with a pad that had buttons lit up on his chest, This was

Darth Vader, The Ghost Of Christmas Future.

Carl, terrified, kneel to the ground as he asked,

Carl - Am...am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To C-C-C-Come?"

He waits for an answer, yet for some reason it didn't come instead Vader just nods.

Carl - Oh, I see. You are going to show me the shadows of the things that have not happened, but will or may happen, right? Tell me that's the case, spirit!"

Again the spirit did not say a word only nodded as he glared at Carl.

Carl - "Ghost of the Future, I fear you more than the other ghosts, but I know your purpose is to do me good so I'm willing to go with you." Carl stood up as he said,

Carl - "Lead on."

The figure didn't do anything. Weird. Carl explained,

Carl - I know that the night is waning fast, that time is precious so lead on."

The spirit seemed to understand as he waved his cape around Carl. Carl then opened his eyes as he saw three men called Ratcliffe, Frolo, and Charming talking, oblivious to his presence.

Charming - So how did the grumpy goat die anyway?"

Ratcliffe - Ha, for all I know, he died last time or sometime on Christmas Day, who cares?"

Frolo - I don't care how he died, I thought he'd never go at all!"

Carl looked shocked. These three are mocking someone they obviously despise, but who could it be? He knows them too well.

Ratcliffe - Anyway, what did he do with his money?"

Charming - Hasn't left it to me as far as I know."

Charming remarked as he sniffed some snuff powder, sneezing a bit while the rude man and his pals chuckle cruelly.

Frolo - That funeral of his is most likely...to be cheap! I don't know anyone who would bother going!"

Radcliffe - Oh, I wouldn't mind going...if lunch is provided!"

Charming - Indeed!"

Charming exclaimed as he and his pals take their leave.

Radcliffe - Heh heh. Good one. Well, good day."

Soon day turn to night as the people are gone. Carl looked concerned as he said,

Carl - I know those three...biggest bozos ever."

Carl turned around as he begin to ask the spirit,

Carl - Who is that poor wretch that they speak of anyway?"

To his surprise, the spirit appears to be gone. All the streets are darkened, something is not right here. Carl turned back as he saw the spirit himself behind him, pointing in a direction. Out of fear, Carl turned and looked horrified: a huge shadow of someone riding a carriage has appear, before stopping. That looks like something out of a nightmare.

Carl gasped in terror as the one pulling the carriage turn its head. The beast must've been a monster as it spotted Carl, glaring right at him. The spirit pointed to Carl who noticed and looking more terrified. He doesn't like where this is going at all!

Sure enough the carriage goes right at Carl as a a beast called a Nazgul growled furiously. The worried man began to run though sliding a bit. He recovered as he himself continued his run with the carriage in hot pursuit. The ride slammed into the walls like mad as the whipper, whose name is Witch King, is whipping the beast with the whip nearly hitting Carl once, causing a sonic boom wave around the town.

Carl turns around a corner, going into a direction, running into figures like the one that was on the carriage called Wraiths who appeared, trying to catch him, one of those creatures are drinking and another is furiously grabbing him. The rest are just trying to spook him.

Carl stopped and gasped a bit to catch his breath. One of the Wraiths splash itself in ale as the monster fell to the ground and knocked a barrel towards Carl who dodged it in time. He uses his legs to kick the thing around before getting it away from himself.

Soon a familiar carriage appear, heading right towards Carl who continues running with the Nazgul running over the alley. The beast and its coachman turn as they chase the fleeing man. Carl frantically ran down the narrow alley just as the worst happens: the chains broke off allowing the Nazgul to chase after him faster.

Carl gasp as a big wavy blast hits him, shrinking him now to the size of a mouse. In a panic, he rush to an empty canteen and jumped inside, escaping the canteen in time. Carl panted with fear, looking worried. The spirit was supposed to help, not subject the man to stuff like this!

Carl motioned his arms out to help him balance as he crawl to the other side of the opened canteen cylinder, mumbling,

Carl - No way that thing will get me in here. No sir."

He frowned as he saw something on his night shirt that is dirtying it up, making him get up. Carl sniffed what is on his shirt while walking on his feet.

Carl - Oh Great, Christmas pudding, I bet."

Carl now reached the other side of the canteen and looked at the ground before leaning and crawling down. Carl slips as he hit the ground, but its fine of course. Carl pushed himself up a bit as he panted some more.

Carl - Probably some vermin out here. At least I'm safe..."

However he spoke too soon as a familiar beast and the Witch King burst out from a building on the carriage.

Carl - You got to be kidding me!"

Carl made a run for it again, this time the Nazgul caught up to him as one of his feet stomp on a puddle near the him. Carl yells as he was splashed upward, slamming onto an empty bottle that he himself just grabbed. Carl gasped as Witch King reached towards him, causing the bottle to slide onward very fast. This has been one heck of a ride so far!

Finally the bottle crashed into the others sending Carl flying into a pipe that he begins slide through before reaching the poor section of town while exclaiming,

Carl - Whoa!"

Now he landed on the snowed roof, sliding through it while going pass a chimney very fast. Now Carl goes through more snow and icicles from another chimney.

The last icicle broke off from the second chimney as it slide with the terrified Carl. He slipped and landed right on the icicle, riding down the thing on the center of the rooftop. Soon the ride itself came to a big send as it crack, sending Carl flying off and falling through the area.

Carl - WHOA!"

Carl exclaimed in alarm. Soon he landed right inside an opened jar, where all became dark.

Carl found himself trapped in darkness for a while or so, but soon he heard voices, one of them said,

Voice - A merry Christmas and a happy new year to be precise."

Carl heard some muffling, making him concerned. Soon the jar itself open up causing him to fall out, landing on the floor and some curtains. Where is he now? Suddenly Carl was picked up by a man named Abis Maul who is talking to a woman...Madame Mim, Carl's housemaid!

Abis Maul - So what do you call these anyway?"

He asked Mim curiously.

Carl - Madame Mim!?

Carl exclaimed in shock and disbelief. What's going on? Wait, are these his curtains that Abis is now touching?

Mim - They're bed curtains of course."

She said with a mean chuckle.

Abis Maul - What, are you telling me that you took them down with him lying there?"

He asked Mim in amusement.

Carl looks worried, is the thief saying what he thinks he's saying.

Mim - Sure do, why not? Sometimes I can't help myself!"

Abis Maul - Of course, you were born to make a fortune and you will do it all right."

The curtain was put down onto the floor as Carl got off the curtains in annoyance. What is Madame Mim think she is doing?

Carl sure didn't give her permission to sell these kinda curtains!

Mim - I'm certainly can't hold my hand when I can get anything in it by reaching it, for the sake of such a man as he was, Abis.

Just make sure not to drop oil on the blankets."

Abis Maul - His blankets?"

He asked in shock as he dropped the blankets right onto Carl, making him kick the stuff right off. First his curtains, now his blankets? Is Mim asking to get fired by robbing from him?

Mim - Well whose else? He won't be feeling the cold without them anyway!"

Abis Maul - Well I hope he didn't die of anything catching."

As Carl got out from underneath the blankets, Mim smirks a bit as she said,

Mim - Don't be scared, I wasn't fond of his company that I'd worry about."

Carl then saw the spirit, the one who sent him on that wild ride before, from afar making him gulp.

As Abis laughs, Mim continues,

Mim - Look through the shirt until you get bad eyes, no hole or a threadbare in there."

Now his shirt? That woman is big trouble! Carl got up while shouting,

Carl - Madame Mim.

Mim - They'd have wasted it if it weren't for me. Sometimes I can't help myself."

Carl - You're fired, do you hear me, fired! Ugh, why do I bother trying to reach you anyway?"

Abis Maul - Wait, wasting it?"

He asked her in surprise and disbelief.

Mim - Well, someone was foolish enough to put the shirt on him, in an attempt to buried the fool in it."

She said making Abis chuckle while Carl frowned a bit.

Mim - But..."

Carl - But?"

Carl asked in annoyance, not liking the sound of the word 'but'.

Mim - "I took it off again! Hee hee hee!"

Mim exclaimed as she and Abis laughed like mad.

Mim - "This is the end of it as he scared everyone away from him when he was alive.

Abis Maul - Now that he's gone, we gain a profile."

They both laugh sinisterly while Abis reached for a poker as if spotting something. Mim exclaimed,

Mim - If he had anyone to look after him when he was struck with Death, instead of lying there like a fool with his last breath...well, we wouldn't been able to sell these now, would we?"

Carl looked worried as Abis is about to strike something, is it possible that the man had spotted him. Carl turned and saw a huge rat with red eyes sniffing causing the two to scream like mad. The poker was slammed down trying to hit the rat, that's what Abis Maul was trying to hit, Carl and the rat were rushed to make a run for it. That man is crazy!

Mim screamed as the rat kept dodging. Suddenly the floor sprang up sending Carl flying up high screaming,

Carl - "NOOOO!"

We now see him landing on a big black glove nearby with darkness appearing. When all is clear, Carl landed on the floor of another place, getting back up. Carl now looked fearful as he saw the spirit waiting for him.

Carl - Look, spirit, I can see now, the case of this man that no one likes might be my own."

Carl said as he grew up into his normal size.

Carl - My life tends that way now."

The spirit didn't respond once more as it headed towards a bed. The reformed man turned and saw something covered in a blanket nearby.

Carl - Gah, what...what is this?"

The spirit came near Carl and motioned him to the body, much to his worry. He commented,

Carl - Look, spirit, this place is fearful. I say let's leave it, I won't leave its lesson, trust me. Can we go? Let's go."

The spirit reached for the blanket and begins to move it slowly. Carl gulped as he said,

Carl - Yeah, I know, I understand you. I would see whom this dead person is...but I don't have the power to do so, I just can't!"

Carl began to cry making the spirit himself stop what he's doing to look at him.

Carl - "Please, if there's anyone in this town whose feel emotion caused by this man's death, show that person please, come on, show me!"

As if to reply to Carl's request, the figure pointed to an empty place that appears.

Carl turned and saw a familiar man entering with a woman coming while asking,

Elizabeth - Will...are we ruined?"

Will - Well, there should be hope yet."

Elizabeth - Hope? Ha, if only if he had changed."

Will - He's pass that stage now, Elizabeth, the man is dead."

Elizabeth - Wait, dead?" This isn't fair! Whom will be give our debt to now?"

Will - I am not sure, but by then we will have the money. And even if that isn't the case, it would be a bad fortune to find so merciless a creditor in his successor." At least, we could sleep tonight with light hearts, Elizabeth."

Carl frowned at the image that disappeared, he doesn't like that at all. So he demanded to the spirit,

Carl - Come on, spirit, at least let me see some tenderness connected with someone's death or this chamber will never get out of my mind!"

Once again, the spirit replied as light appears making Carl covers his eyes. Upon hearing some ringing, he uncovers them and looked around. It's Lunar's house again. Carl spotted Shining, Twilight, Coral, Star Light, Cadence, and Bubblemist looking at the clock chiming.

Shining - Oh man...he's late."

Shining said sadly as he sniff in sadness.

Carl looked worried, the mood of this household is different from when he last saw it last. Oh no, it can't be...

Cadence - Past your husband's time..."

Twilight - I know, I have known him to walk with...I mean, walk with Pip on his back very fast." "He was very light to carry and...Lunar loved him so."

Carl gasped in horror. No, not Pip! He's dead? Soon the door open as a saddened Lunar enters, this time without his son.

Cadence came forward as she hugged her brother in law sadness with the others coming over.

Twilight - You went there didn't you?"

Lunar - Yeah, Twi, wish you could've gone. I mean, it would have made you smile a bit to see how green the place is, but you will see it often."

Lunar said with tears in his eyes.

Lunar - I promised him that I would walk over there every Sunday and..."

Soon the pony couldn't take it as he cried while exclaiming,

Lunar - Oh, my poor little child. My poor little child! He's gone..."

Cadence - There, there, don't grieved, Lunar. We will miss Pip too."

Cadence said with a sniff.

Lunar - I'm alright Cadence, I'm quite at peace."

Lunar said sadly. Carl held onto the stair while silently crying himself. Pip is dead, at least in this future. He should've done something! As the spirit watched, Lunar said,

Lunar - I'm sure none of us will ever forget poor Pip..."

Coral - No, we won't..."

The others said sadly.

Lunar - Thank you, thanks, now if you'll excuse me..."

Lunar begins to head up the stairs but stops for a moment. It looks like the pony could see his employer right in front of him making him gasp. Carl was at lost of words as he watched Lunar's saddened face, what could one say when he felt responsible for something so tragic.

Carl - Lunar.

Of course, the saddened Lunar went through his employer as he goes into his bedroom. Carl can only kneel on the stairway and watched as the poor father sat on his bed covering his face while crying as he sees a shadow of Pip laying on the bed.

Carl - Spirit, one thing I have to say to this before our parting moment will come."

Carl said in concern as he glanced at the watching spirit.

Carl - "Who was that man lying dead in the bed. I want to know."

Soon everything shook around making Carl yelp as he tries to hold onto the railing. But Carl could scream as the railing itself broke off sending him falling like mad. He flown around like mad before landing onto some snow in a graveyard.

Carl got up as he saw the spirit, waiting for him and is behind him, pointing right at a grave covered in snow. It must belong to the one whose no one likes.

Carl - Uh, spirit, before I go to that grave that you're pointing at, at least let me ask one more question: are these the shadows of the things that _will _be or the shadows of things that _may _be? Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, but if the courses be departed from, the ends can change, right?"

The spirit kept his pointing finger at the grave making Carl tremble as he got close to the grave while asking,

Carl - Uh, spirit, whose lonely grave does this belong to?

The spirit pulls out a red lightsaber and points it in front of the tombstone. The saber gives off a bit of light and melting some snow, Carl gasps upon seeing the name carved on the stone that reads, 'R.I.P Carl Frederickson".

The spirit then leans over to him and says.

Vader - It is yours, Mr. Frederickson, the richest fool in the cemetery."

Vader says evilly much to Carl's horror.

Carl - No, no, was that me who was in that bed?"

Carl exclaim in horror as Vader used his saber to make more snow disappear, revealing his birth date.

Carl - "No, spirit, don't! I am not the man I was! Why bother showing me this if I am beyond all hope?"

Carl gasped as his grave now showed the words 'Died December 25', making him shout,

Carl - Spirit, given to me that I may change these shadows you have shown me, changed by another life."

Now Another Dec was shown.

Carl - No, spirit, don't, no!"

Carl, terrified, tries to run as Vader pointed his saber at him and said,

Vader - "Too late!"

Soon Vader raises his other hand and Carl then feels like he is being pulled towards the dark spirit.

Carl - "No! No, I'm not ready! I'm not the guy I once was!"

Carl exclaim in terror as he is being pulled towards his grave.

Carl - Spirit, help me!"

Carl held onto the side of the grave upon reaching it as the grave itself begins to go downward. "

Carl - Spirit!"

As more snow pour some more, he tries to hold on and escape.

Carl - Help me, spirit!"

Now Carl begins to fall into the grave but grabbed a branch in time. He gasped upon seeing the deep hole and scream as the bottom begins to turn lava red with flames with the now bare empty coffin that appeared opening.

Carl screamed some more as the branch he is holding begins to break. Carl tries to pull hard as he exclaim,

Carl - HELP, SPIRIT!"

Vader of course just watched evilly as flames surround himself.

Carl - I'll honor the spirit of Christmas in the past, present, and future as well! I will try to keep it all the year as well! Oh please, at least tell that I can sponge away the writing on that stone!"

Soon Carl screamed as he was shoved downward by Vader. The old man screamed while falling,

Carl - I'll change! I'll change!"

Carl fell downward as he headed to the coffin, all went black with smoke covering it all.


	7. Carl Redeemed

**CHAPTER VI**

**CARL REDEEMED**

* * *

Suddenly a curtain is heard being torn down as the smoke cleared...as Carl is struggling inside his bed curtains while yelling,

Carl - Spirit! Let me out! Let me out!"

Carl finally got out of the curtains...and look surprised. He is in his room, everything is still the way it should be. The amazed Carl tapped on the floor with one finger then notice a part of his foot is on the piece of the curtain still hanging. Well, not for long, the curtain itself broke off the bed post knocking Carl completely to the floor.

Despite that, Carl got up and looked at his curtains, then he smiles while exclaiming,

Carl - They're still here! Ha ha ha! Still here!"

Carl then laughs while looking at himself.

Carl - Amazing, I'm still here!"

Carl got up and laughed happily, it is morning and he is still here, alive! Carl jumped and danced around happily while saying,

Carl - I'm still here! Ha ha ha! Still here! Oh, don't know what to do! Why, I'm light as a feather, merry as a school boy! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Carl paused as he said,

Carl - Weird, heard that laugh before."

Mr. Grumpy laughed as he goes over to the window and open while smiling. It is snowing outside and morning, but is it Christmas? The man then spotted a pony named Derpy Hooves pulling a sled down below.

Carl - Hey, you, what's today?"

Carl asked the pony, getting her attention.

Derpy - Huh?"

Derpy asked him as if asking 'are you serious'? Doesn't this man know what today is?

Carl - What's today, my fine dear?"

Derpy - Today, why it's Christmas Day!"

Carl - It's Christmas Day? Amazing, I haven't missed it!" They did it all in one night. Well, I can't say I'm completely surprised. Their spirits of course they can, yes!"

Carl spoke to Derpy as he can ask,

Carl - Hey, do you know the Poultry's around the corner?"

Carl - Last time I remembered it was."

Carl - What a smart little filly! Tell me, do you know whether or not that they've sold the prize turkey that's hanging there? Never mind the little prize one, the big one!"

Derpy - You mean the one as big as me?"

Carl - What a delightful child, that's the one all right!"

Derpy - Well, it's hanging there still. Why?"

Derpy asks Carl, wondering where he is going with this.

Carl - Oh, I was hoping you would say it! I want you to buy it for me!"

Derpy - On come, be serious!"

Carl - No, I am serious! Go and buy it, bring it back here and I will give you a shilling. Heck, if you come back less than five minutes, I will give you half-a-crown.

Carl said with a smile. Hearing the offer of money made Derpy excited. Luckily, the Pegasus got enough money so she dashed off to the poultry store. Carl smiles as he continues speaking,

Carl - Yes, I will send it to Lunar Night's. He won't know who sent it until I spring the surprise on him. That bird is twice the size of Pip."

Carl chuckled as he closed the window, leaving his room. Soon, he smiled and saw Madame Mim working in annoyance. Even though she would've sold his stuff in the dark future, seeing the sight of her brought him joy.

Carl - Madame Mim.

Carl exclaimed happily making her turn and yelp upon seeing him rush over to her.

Carl - Merry Christmas!"

Mim - "Gah!"

She exclaimed in alarm as she run down the steps with Carl in pursuit.

Mim - It happened, he has finally gone mad!"

She was almost down the steps but Carl took the fast way down as he slid down the rail, landing nearby, shocking the woman in the progress. What does he want from her? Has he lost it?

Carl - Heh heh heh. Madame Mim, you are one of the most loveliest creatures that I ever laid my eyes on!"

Carl laughed making Mim shiver a bit. She yelped as he grabbed the woman, beginning to dance with her.

Carl - Come on, dance with me, Madame Mim, dance!"

Mim - Release me, Mr. Frederickson!"

Miss Naughty She exclaimed fearfully as she hit him with her feather dust.

Mim - Release me!"

Soon Carl let her go as she ran away in terror,

Mim - He has gone mad, ahhhhhh! Help!"

Carl - Awww, what a charming woman."

Carl said with a smile. Time to celebrate the new day so he grabbed his coat and hat, putting them on while opening the door.

Of course, before Carl could leave, he yelp upon realizing something,

Carl - Wait a moment, I can't go out like this!"

Carl grabbed his cane and smiled as he said,

Carl - There, very good."

With that, Carl came out while closing the door. He glanced at a familiar door knocker where Luther's face appeared last night, scaring the heck out of him in the progress.

Carl - I shall love it for as long as I live, what a honest face."

Mr. Grumpy couldn't help himself, he made a scary type noise at the door knocker, chuckling with a smile.

Just then Carl noticed Derpy returning with a red pony named Big Mac carrying the turkey, and boy, what a huge one.

Derpy - Hello, got the bird here."

Carl smiled back as he came them while saying,

Carl - Hello, eh eh eh. How are you? Under five minutes as well. Ha ha ha!"

Carl smiled as he paid the pegasus what he promised.

Carl - Merry Christmas, my dear. Wait, that turkey is impossible to carry to Ponyville. You need a cab and quickly!"

A while later, both Derpy and Mac got into a cab with the turkey as the door closed. Carl then spoke to the driver holding the rails named Naveen, giving him some instructions,

Carl - Drive on, my good man, drive on."

Soon the carriage took off quicker than a shot. Carl smile a bit, Lunar and his family will love the surprise that he gave them. Time for some fun before heading off.

Another carriage passed by as Carl grabbed the edge, laughing as he slid on the snow,

Carl - Yahoo, giddyup, ha ha! Yahoo, ha ha ha!"

Carl slid with one foot lifted for a moment.

Carl - Oh my, I haven't felt this good in years! Ha ha ha ha! It has been a long time folks, yes, don't let the world turn upon, whatever that means!"

Suddenly Carl slid off and fell to the ground much to the surprise of the watching crowd. They know of Carl and his nature, but never suspected him of having fun and enjoying Christmas. Yet, they laugh and applaud while he sat up, laughing a bit.

Carl - Merry Christmas!"

Carl said with a smile. A chorus of familiar ponies sang together with the smiling man watching.

Chorus: **_Joy to the World  
The Lord Has Come  
Let Earth receive thy king_**

A while later, Carl is now dressed normally as he goes through Toon Town waving to each person while saying,

Carl - Merry Christmas.

Braeburn- Merry Christmas to you, sir."

A pony named Braeburn said smiling to Carl as he passed by.

Carl then saw Will and Elizabeth, the same couple whom he annoyed years ago, and their son. He smiled while saying,

Carl - Happy Holidays."

Carl spoke to the boy happily,

Carl - And a Merry Christmas to you."

Elizabeth - God bless you, sir."

She said with a smile, apparently holding no ill against Carl and his rudeness years ago.

Will - Merry Christmas.

Will laughed as he and his family smiled while passing Carl.

Carl - Good tidings

Just then Carl spotted a familiar figure walking in the area.

It's Fancy Pants, the same two who tried to get a donation from him yesterday. Good! He was hoping to run into him!

Carl - Excuse me sir."

Carl said as he approached him, Fancy Pants in the progress.

Carl - I was hoping you succeeded yesterday. Merry Christmas to you!"

Fancy Pants - Wait, Mr. Frederickson?"

Carl - Yes, that's my name and I am afraid it may not be pleasant to you. I know what I said yesterday wasn't right and I want to make it up to you. Will you have the goodness of accepting this?"

Carl asked as he then leaned over and whispered a bit into his ear. The unicorn, who was listening in, gasped. Carl is paying a lot for the donation!

Fancy Pants - Oh my goodness, my dear Mr. Frederickson are you serious about that amount?"

Carl - You got it and not a coin less. There will be great back payments included, let me assure you."

Fancy Pants - Well, I...I, I don't know what to say about this generosity you're offering.

Carl - Please, don't say anything. I am much obliged to you and Bless you!"

Carl said smiling as he headed off leaving the amazed/disbelief Fancy Pants.

The unicorn had no idea what has gotten into Carl.

Carl then came to an area where a familiar pony chorus is singing.

**With every heart, prepare in room**  
**And heaven and nature sing...**

The ponies stop singing upon seeing Carl, humming a bit in concern. They know how he never liked Christmas as well as their singing, fearing his scowling. But instead, Carl smiles as he came over while singing himself.

Carl: **_And heaven..._**

The ponies were surprised by Carl, he is suddenly singing a Christmas Song. However they grin while continuing to sing, this time with Carl.

All: **_And heave and nature sing_**

Once the song is over, Carl chuckled as he put a coin in a cup, humming while leaving. The chorus look amazed as they leave themselves.

Looks like it's a Christmas miracle that someone like this former grumpy man would start caring about singing. Fancy Pants, who was watching, smiled as he headed off.

It was evening as Carl arrived at Robert's mansion home, he is hoping his nephew's party isn't over yet.

He knocked on the door and waited until it open, a maid named Mrs. Potts answered it.

Carl - Uh, excuse me but is your master home?"

Carl asked her hopefully.

Mrs. Potts - Why, yes, sir, come on in."

Potts said as she allowed Carl into the mansion. This is the first time that the woman has seen him. Amazing.

Carl - Ahem, I am his uncle, sorry if I was late."

Once the door is closed, Carl gave his hat and cane to the maid before going to a doorway where the party is at. Sure enough, he's just in time for the game which allowed him time to listen in.

Ariel's voice is heard guessing curiously,

Ariel - A donkey?"

Robert's voice chuckled as he said,

Robert - Not per say, but you're very close."

Luna - Wait, of course, I think it's stubborn like a donkey! I know who it is Robert!"

Luna said excitedly as Carl begins to peek into the room.

Robert - Yes?"

Luna - It's your..."

But before she could finish, the door opened up as Robert turned.

To his surprise, he saw Carl at the doorway making him exclaim,

Robert - Uncle Carl! Well, what do you know! What..."

He shook his head in disbelief.

Carl - Err, I've...come to dinner..."

Carl said sheepishly then sadly.

Carl - If you would still have me at least."

Robert and the other guests looked surprised. In the past, Carl wouldn't bother coming. But then they smiled and cheered with joy as they greet their new guest who came to Christmas dinner at last.

Robert - Of course, Uncle Carl, we are always happy to have you!"

Robert laughed as he hugged his uncle with a smile.

Robert - Welcome, Merry Christmas!"

Ariel - Pleased to meet you."

Ariel said with a smile. She is surprised that Carl has come to Christmas dinner at last, and now that she has saw that he did, perhaps her opinion about Robert's uncle has changed at last.

Robert - Everyone, this is my Uncle Carl!"

The crowd muttered excitedly as they greeted Carl, shaking hands with him.

A while later, everyone is in the dining room as Robert is carving the turkey with Carl passing some food down.

Yes, it is one happy dinner for everyone.

Carl - Next year, let's have dinner at my place, I insist. I'll spare no expense, after all you can't take it home can ya?

Eugene - No you can't.

Then they both laughed heartily.

Everyone chattered as it continues to snow outside very wonderfully.

Christmas is over by the next day as Carl sat at his desk at his office glancing at a clock hopefully, then at his pocket watch before closing it. Lunar is late, but that's what the old man is hoping for. He's got a big surprise for his clerk, hopefully he would like it.

Just then Carl spotted Lunar rushing through the snow, trying to get to work as quickly as possible. He chuckled a bit,

Carl - 16 minutes late. Good."

Now to put on the act that he himself has been preparing for since last night. Carl then looked seriously as the door opened up with the pony entering the place.

Carl - "Ahem, Night! What gives you the thought coming by at this hour?"

Lunar - Err, sorry, sir, I am a bit behind, I know that."

He said worried. The truth is, the pony had a great Christmas yesterday.

His family were amazed when two ponies came with a huge turkey, one that someone has ordered for them. Derpy and Mac wouldn't say who brought it, it's a secret. The family themselves is wondering who is generous enough to get them the great bird in the first place.

Carl - Oh yes, you are...get in here, now."

Carl said sternly. The pony entered slowly and meekly. Looks like he is in big trouble now.

Lunar - It's only once a year, Mr. Frederickson. I won't let it happen again. I was making rather merry yesterday."

Carl - Lunar, let me tell you this, I am not going to stand this any longer. You leave me no choice. So therefore..."

Carl begins to say, secretly smiling behind his false mask of anger.

Lunar looked worried as his boss stood up, he's going to get fired! How will he supply his family now? Lunar cringed as he prepared himself for the worst.

Carl - ...therefore, I am going...to raise your salary!"

Carl said sternly.

Lunar looked stunned and surprised. Did he hear right? His boss is going to raise his salary? Carl then laughed heartily, he has really got his own clerk good, like when Cadence pretended not to come for Christmas every year.

Carl - Merry Christmas to you, Lunar! Ha ha ha!"

He laughs to Lunar's surprise while leaving his desk.

Carl - A merrier one indeed, my good fellow, than I have given you for many a year. Yes, like I said I will raise your salary and do what I can to help your struggling family."

Carl put his arm around Lunar, smiling as he said,

Carl - Also, I am thinking of giving a few of your family member's jobs. They are free to come by the office and ask. We will discuss things further this afternoon over some Christmas punch...partner."

Lunar - P-partner?"

Lunar asked in surprise and amazement. Carl is raising his salary, offering to help his family? This is a Christmas miracle!

Carl - First thing's first, let's make some fires!"

Carl exclaimed as he gave a bag of coins to Lunar.

Carl - Go out and buy another set of coal before you dot another 'I', Lunar Night.

Carl then opened the door and motioned to outside while saying,

Carl - Come on, off you go, we got wassailing to do! Hurry home!"

Lunar - Wow, yes, sir, right away!"

Lunar said with a smile as he left the office. Carl chuckled as he closed the door. His life is going to be very interesting from now on.

Lunar looked at the window while watching Carl dancing around happily. Ever since the ghosts had visited him, his boss's life has changed from now on.

Lunar turned to the camera as he spoke,

Lunar - And Mr. Frederickson was better than his word. He did he said he would do and more, as well as give my sister Coral and my brother in law Shining Armor and his wife Cadence good jobs too.

As for Pip, who got well, Mr. Frederickson himself was like as second father to him."

As Lunar continues speaking, the crowd appeared in an instant as they gathered around to sing 'Hark the Herald Angel Sing' so happily,

Lunar - Mr. Frederickson became a good a friend, master and a man as the good city knew. It was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas very well."

Now we see Carl smiling as he held a giggling Pip, all better now, on his shoulder as the two walk through the street happily. Lunar smiles as he said,

Lunar - And so, as Pip observed..."

Lunar leaves the scene as Pip smiled to Carl while saying,

Pip - God Bless Us, Every One."

Once the final lines were done, the picture became still before the book closed as our story comes to an end.

Chorus: **_Hark the Herald Angel Sing  
Glory to the Newborn King_**


End file.
